The annual meeting of the American Society of Nephrology (ASN) is the largest gathering in the world of clinical and basic scientists working on the kidney. During the first two days of Kidney Week, the ASN sponsors a series of intensive symposia including a two-day Advances in Research symposium for clinician investigators, graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, early- to mid-career academicians, practicing physicians and allied health care professionals. The subject area of this symposium is reviewed thoroughly by the ASN's Post-Graduate Education (PGE) Committee and reflects important and time-sensitive areas of clinical and translational investigation with important clinical and public health implications for the management of kidney diseases and their related comorbidities and complications. The 2015 ASN Advances in Research Conference entitled, Advances in Research Conference: Engineering Genomes to Model Disease, Target Mutations and Personalize Therapy, scheduled for November 3-4, 2015 in San Diego, CA. The conference will explore concepts, innovations and best practices in genome modification as it relates to the kidney in both health and disease. The purpose of this grant application is to request funds for postdoctoral fellow and graduate student travel awards so that ASN members at early stages of their careers can attend this conference prior to the 2015 ASN annual meeting in San Diego, CA.